animal magnetism
by parakeetwuvs
Summary: this time I don't have the next chap written. if you dont review i shall die. *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love Tesla. I hope he gets his powers back in the 4th season if indeed there will be one. 3 And I love Helen's old clothing. If it is not in fact eighteenth century, do let me know, I'll be sure to fix it. AND I love them together. Thank you. Peace out. :-*

Disclaimer: If I were in charge of sanctuary, Nikola Tesla would rule the REAL world lol.

"Magnus!" Dr. Helen Magnus sighed and put down her father's journal. She had finally had some down-time and had planned on doing some light reading to further her understanding of a new species of abnormal that had been discovered in the south pacific. It seemed to be a sub-division of flying monkey, so Helen felt that some research aimed at its close relatives might prove a good starting point.

"Magnus! I need you!" Again her protégé's voice rang in her ears. That's odd, she thought, he wasn't using the intercom, so he must be close. She stood from her couch in a decidedly genteel fashion, re-arranging her skirts and petticoat daintily. Eighteenth century ball-gowns always held a nostalgic feel for her, and though normally she wouldn't let any of her staff she her reminiscing, she doubted there was time for her to change. She padded silently to the door, enjoying the feel of her silky skirts around her legs. Hopefully it wasn't anything dangerous, if she needed to move well she'd have to rip her skirts. She opened the heavy door and peered out; reaching behind her to grab her tranquilizer gun on the way out.

"Will! Where are you? What's going on here?" She stepped into the hallway and rounded a corner cautiously. She had just spotted Will struggling with a human sized Abnormal when a stapler flew past her head.

"Bloody hell? What on earth is going on here?" Another stapler flew past her head, this time accompanied by several paper clips and a desk globe. The latter would have knocked her out as it whizzed into her head, were it not for her lovely brown curls piled tastefully atop of her head in accordance with her apparel. Next past her head flew a two ton iron sculpture of a beautiful stallion that Eisenhower had given her for her birthday decades ago. Of course he hadn't known how old she really was, he'd believed her to be thirty two on that day. The poor man had been hopelessly besotted.

Speaking of hopeless… Helen turned her head to spot Will dropping the now still life form on the floor in front of him. As soon as the spiky head hit the ground all metallic items fell along with all thoughts of reprimanding her charge for his less than gentle touch. Helen proceded carefully among the items littered around the floor and approached the crime scene.

"Nikola Tesla." It wasn't a question. Not that the man heard her, he was out cold on the floor in an alcohol induced stupor. She nudged his head none so gently with one slipper clad foot, while Will, damn him, eyed her strange attire amusedly.

"Feeling home sick Magnus?" She felt like kicking _his_ head. "Let me guess, you knew Vlad would be showing up and wanted to surprise him?" He chuckled mercilessly as she squirmed under his psychiatric gaze. Helen decided instead to focus her attention on the matter at hand rather than let herself feel ridiculed by a man more than a century younger than herself. Of course she hadn't known Nikola was coming, certainly if she had she would have worn something a little more modern. Will was right of course, if he caught her in this he would enjoy it immensely. And not only to the end of teasing her mercilessly.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice one eye slipping open beneath her.

"mmmnnn…. Great view…" Definitely drunk. She kicked his head again. Insufferable man. He sat up groggily and wrapped his arms around her knees and skirts, nestling into them like a small child. Will chuckled evilly and observed that he was quite the cuddly drunk. Rolling her eyes Helen persuaded Nikola to stand, though it was rather difficult as he insisted on keeping ahold of her skirts.

"Henry, get a room ready please, we have a guest." Her intercom crackled and buzzed, an unfortunate interference from mister magnetic.

"No can do Doc. The guest floor has been taken over by a nubbin infestation. We have them quarantined, but the whole floor is out of commission."

"Well how the Bloody hell did they get out?"

"….uhhhh…. I don't think you wanna know," Henry sneezed several times in rapid sucession. Well, she'd have to prepare him a stronger allergy medication when she had time.

"Fine, just get it under control. I'll just have the Big Guy set him up a cot in my quarters."

"Will do Doc. I'll send him up."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: music is so inspiring. Haha too bad I'm working on this fic. Maybe look for a fly on the wall fic next. Maybe. :p

Disclaimer: are Henry and bigguy together? I'm not sure I'd do that either but the characters aren't mine lol.

****************************************************  
"uggghhhh..." a silky flutter of fabric brushed past his closed eyes.

"wha's goin on...?" his voice slurred almost incomprehensibly. A beautiful angel leaned over him and smoothed his hair back gently. Wait, an angel? Oh damn, he must be alive. Otherwise he'd definately be in hell. If Christianity was anything to go by that was.

"calm down Nikola, it's just me. It's Helen," ah. Not an angel then, but close. Very close. Nikola grabbed ahold of her skirts and burried his face in them groaning.

They were long and puffy, purple and very feminine. Hah, if not dead he must be asleep and dreaming. Nikola remembered this dress. It was the first dress she'd worn after their transformation. He loved the soft feel of it on his cheek as he rubbed his head against her leg.

Though he was a little tipsy, he wasn't nearly as sloshed as Helen thought, and he was greatful. If she knew he was more or less sober she'd never be so sweet and kind. To tell the truth though, he had been rip roaring drunk when he'd arrived. alcohol affected him now that he was human, but it didn't last long as he was still Abnormal.

Nikola shook his head lightly to clear it. He wanted to nest further into the beautiful purple gown, but he knew the longer he pretended, the angrier Helen would be when she realized he was sober.

"did you know I was coming darling?" He smirked up at her from her waist ans wrapped his long fingers around her slim hips. Nikola ran his palms up and down her silky skirts; not bothering to keep his hands appropriate. Three...two...Nikola braced himself...one...

SMACK! His head snapped back, all lingering affects of the alcohol receding imediately.

"ouch, you know, that hurts alot more now that I'm no longer immortal." he grinned at her, it wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't arrogant. Just a happy, cheerful smile. And completely out of character. Helen backed away slowly,sincerely wondering if maybe she'd hit him too hard.

"Nikola what's wrong with your face?" he rolled his eyes and his grin returned to it's normal snarky position stretching to one ear.

"What could you possibly be alluding to Helen? Has it melted into slime? Did huggybear smear lipstick on it while I was out? Or are you simply dazzled by my dashing sexiness? I'd prefer to believe the latter," he smirked. God, he was so smooth sometimes he turned himself on. That thought made him chuckle out loud. He wasn't that concieted.

"ach! Dammit!" a stapler flew at him out of thin air and attatched itself snuggly to his temple. It took him a few seconds though to realize that it hadn't fallen from said forehead.

"ah, fuck it," he swore, and reached to the offending desk ornament to pry it out of his skull. He gave up with an exasperated sigh when he couldn't seem to get it out.

"Helen give me a hand?" he looked at her with such an adorable forlorn expression that she couldn't help but go to him laughing.

"I'm not sure yet that being magnetic exactly works for me Helen. It has its ups but it also has its-" he grunted as she wrenched her paper weight from his temple. "downs... As you can see," she chuckled hefting the stapler and setting back to it's proper place collecting dust on her computer desk.

"in all seriousness though, are you wearing that for a particular reason? Not that it doesn't look completely dashing. I like it. It suits you. I was very dissapointed when long frilly things went out of fashion," he smiled genuinely again, a fact that visibly disturbed Helen. She decided to change the subject.

"what are you doing here Nikola? Why are you here?"

"always the blunt beauty aren't you? How do you know I don't just want to visit my only remaining friend?"

"come on Nikola, don't pllay me. You and I both know that this isn't a social call or you wouldn't have shown up at my door completely drunk. Or, frankly, even at all."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hi, it's Parakeetwuvs, but since I love you, you can call me Para or Parawuvs for short. :D lol I love everyone I don't hate. :D I also go by Clara Keet. :P can you tell I'm obsessed? Anyway, thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo∞∞∞∞(hmm, that's the infinity sign if you can't see it, I know it looks really tiny from here) much for all the awesome reviews! This is only my second story, and as such I'm rather new here. I had this whole snarky AN planned, but I thought instead that I'd thank you guys. I wasn't sure how well this would go over, and let me say I feel very welcomed. Thanks again everyone! This one's pretty short sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own sanctuary but I am a walking thesaurus and I didn't use one. Aren't I brilliant? Lol jk. I used one a many many times. ;D I also want to say that this fic just reminded me of Good Man by Third Eye Blind. But I just now realized so it's not a song fic. I just want to recognize it.

"come on Nikola, don't play me. You and I both know that this isn't a social call or you wouldn't have shown up at my door completely drunk. Or, frankly, even at all."

The grin fell abruptly from his face as he heard those words coming out of that beautiful mouth. Truthfully, there was a reason he was there. But it wasn't what she thought. Helen obviously thought he was there to ask her a favor; to hide him, get him out of trouble that he caused, accompany him on a wild goose chase. Again…

But it wasn't like that. He wasn't there to ask for _a_ favor, he was there to ask for _hers._ Her forgiveness. And possibly a place in her home, near to her. Preferably a place on her staff. Not that he needed the money, he was in fact, rather well to do. What he truly wanted was the chance to work for her, be close to her, drink her wine, and earn redemption. That fact that he had been drunk had nothing to do with anything but nerves.

Alcohol had calmed him even while he was immortal. He had simply forgotten that he was vulnerable now to intoxication. And told her so.

"The fact that I was drunk was nothing of real consequence. I find it happens quite often unfortunately. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would have trouble after being immune for one hundred odd years." He had to stop himself from looking at her scathingly, which was, remarkably, easier than he'd thought it would be.

Nikola sighed and settled back into the couch and amused himself by watching Helen's signs of agitation at his evasiveness.

"Helen," he whispered, "do you want to know the truth?" Complete seriousness. He looked at her vulnerably, all trace of hautiness and ego gone.

"Nikola, I-" At that precise moment, a knock resounded on the door behind her.

"Magnus, are you in there? I'd like to speak with you," Will's voice seeped feebly between the doors.

"You'd better go Helen, Huggybear might have something important to say for once." He smirked. "But I doubt it. Give her a second Dr. Expendable, she's coming!" Helen glared at the man. He really was insufferable. The genius grinned and shooed her away with his hands.

AN: snarky or sweet sweet or snarky? Sexy or sexy? Oh wait... Haha come along girls let's all drool together over the subject of our sometimes not so secret fantasies! =D omg dude! Somebody has to do an every time we touch teslen fic cause he actually is static! Ah! :p nose goes! Ah, not me. :p teehee


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry last chapter was so short, I just didn't want to move it along that fast, and well, we can't have Nubbins and non fun conversations and the same chapter. :P + thanks to my macaroni stealing kitty Kota who helped inspire this chapter. Oh, and on a side note, I have recently realized my nubbin use is rather clichéd, I promise, I didn't know. I was poking around looking for something to read after posting my second chapter the other night and found oh, I don't know, maybe 30 nubbin fics? Lol.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tesla. But you don't cuz I prolly wouldn't share. :P oh, this chap is not for the squeamish.* lol

"Magnus, The Nubbin infestation is getting worse. Henry's no help anymore, he's in the infirmary _literally_ sneezing his brains out while trying to come on to anything that moves-including me. BigGuy and Kate have succumbed to the Nubbin's power and are going at down there in front of them, which, I can assure you, was a _very_ disgusting surprise*. And you're still up here playing with magnito the ex-vampire! I need help!" Helen grasped her frantic apprentice by his shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Calm down Will, as inopportune as these creatures have become, we will deal with the situation with our usual demeanor and efficiency." Suddenly, a yelp and crash resonated from her quarters.

"GET IT OFF! Get it off get it off get it off!" Helen turned and rushed back into her office, her skirts rustling around her ankles. She really should change.

She burst through the door in time to see Nikola struggling with a fluffy nubbin, which had managed to glue itself to his head.

"Huh, seems metal's not the only thing that sticks to him," Will chuckled as she observed her old friend's distress. Nikola himself had just managed to detach the nubbin from his forehead and forcefully threw it as hard against the wall as he could with a dark curse.

"Nobody messes with Nikola Tesla and lives to tell the tale." He turned to Helen and smirked in victory. At that precise moment, the unconscious creature decided to reattach itself to his head, effectively proving that Nikola Tesla truly did attract nubbins as well as metal.

"Of course Nikola," Helen smirked, "But perhaps we can use your new found…prowess." She walked to him and yanked the fuzzy body attached to his head. Her hand lingered longingly in his hair as she worked to separate it from the apparently metallic strands of nubbin fur.

"steel wool anyone?" Will smirked as he watched Helen and Nikola's predicament.

"Indeed Will, you seem to be right. The nubbin's fur replicates the effects of steel wool in its metallic properties." Helen went straight to super researcher mode.

"So do you think we can use Magnito's hair to round up the puff balls?"

"Hey Dr. Expendable, no more fuzzy balls cracks, or I'll tell the whole world what you do with your razor," He looked at Helen. "Truly. The poor thing cries at night."

She ignored him, choosing instead to examine the metallic nubbin. "Nikola, can you move down to the lab with me? I need to look closer at these bonds, they're so intriguing, I want to look at them under a microscope.

"As much as your scientific mind turns me on, I would appreciate it if you would get this thing off me before it nests permanently." The vulnerable creature opened its big eyes and wiggled adorably, causing Helen's professional demeanor to waver, a small smile playing on her lips. Looking at the troublesome duo, she decided that the nubbin was cute as well, if not as much as Nikola.

On the same hand, the Nubbin wasn't sexually harassing her. An aroused smile started in the corner of her mouth as Nikola Tesla's fingers sent magnetic pulses through her skirts to her calves. No jolt like when he had been immortal, but a dull throbbing pulse that seemed to originate in her own body and work its way down to the floor. Her breath caught as his hands moved closer to her inner thighs, his blue eyes dilating and locking with her own.

Helen moved closer to him, their faces growing more flushed by the second-

"urrmmm…." Will looked at the two scientists self consciously, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "we're all gonna die." Helen and Nikola looked at each other and burst out laughing. Will looked indignant for a moment then joined in with the shaking mirth.


	5. Chapter 5

You all called my bluff didn't you? How cruel. :P I can't help myself. I'm posting! Maybe I'll go for Nikola/Will instead of Nikola/Helen. Whatcha think? Lol

Disclaimer: Don't own it. You'd know if I did. Teslen would rule the world.

Helen Magnus peered around the corner carefully, gun in her hand. Pushing her skirts behind her, she slowly aimed the stunner, trailing it on one small fluffy Nubbin who had had the misfortune of becoming separated from the herd.

She cocked her gun silently, and motioned for her companions to stay still. With a single shot, the nubbin fell, rolling plushly to the floor. Helen stood up, re-arranging her skirts tastefully, and picked up the nubbin gently. She deposited it with great care into a special crate being pushed by young William. The containment unit was specifically designed to combat the Nubbin's special powers of allurement, so that they were safe from their captive's powers.

Nikola followed behind Will, the poor nubbin still helplessly stuck to his head, a fact which he rather resented. The Nubbin was no longer dangerous, as it had been injected with a chemical to counteract its base urges; they had not however, been able to detach it from the former vampire's head. So thence it stayed. As a result, Nikola was rather grumpy. Understandably so, but foul tempered nonetheless.

"Magnus, we can't keep rounding them up one by one like this, for every Nubbin we catch they've already bred thirty more," Will looked at his boss despairingly, impending doom and gloom written on his face.

"As much as it pains me to say this Helen, I believe Dr. Expendable is right. Oh, ow. That _did_ hurt," Nikola grinned cheekily at his long-time friend. Suddenly Nikola's grin and in fact, his entire head disappeared without warning.

"Bloody hell! Nikola, what happened?" The head-less Nikola shrugged its shoulders noncommittally and brought its hands up to its non-existant head.

"I haven't the slightest Helen, but more importantly, don't you think it would be rather kinky to have sex while I'm like this?"

"Please Nikola, this is no laughing matter. This is the most inopportune time in the world for you to be half invisible and- Bloody hell what are you doing William?" she turned around in time to see Will on his hands and knees on the floor, lifting her skirts and trying to peer intently up her dress. She shot him an intense look quite like that of a scolding librarian as he scrambled to get away.

She strolled away from the men ignoring Will's extensive apologies and Nikola's inane laughter. She needed to get down to her lab. Will was right, they couldn't keep rounding them up one by one, and they didn't have enough fire extinguishers or personnel to accomplish it the way they had in the past. And then there was Nikola's head. Or rather, lack thereof. Obviously the Nubbin had regained its powers of invisibility. The serum it had been injected with was designed to keep it visible and pheromone free, but the fact that it, along with Nikola's head, was now invisible could mean it was developing a resistance to the potion. In fact, it could very well start showing signs of pheromone production as well, which would be quite unfortunate.

Or perhaps not. Based on her previous research, the nubbins were also affected by their unusual aromas. They also seemed to be quite attracted to Nikola's head when within a close enough vicinity. The former however, was not so much an urge or instinct as it was a physical property of their fur.

There were however, problems associated with both theories. The Nubbins were attracted to the pheromones emitted by their peers, and would potentially follow the scent. But the colony they had created since the time of their escape was quite large, and already consisted of more than enough members to satisfy any desires. The Nubbins were also too smart to allow themselves to be caught in such a manner. They weren't bright, but they weren't incredibly stupid either.

And the magnetism; the pull of Nikola's hair was strong, and impossible to combat. The Nubbin on his head proved that quite nicely. The abnormal had bounced right off of the wall and stuck straight to his head. There didn't seem to have been any physical exertion from either the Nubbin or the magnetic man, so she assumed it must have been compulsory. But they didn't know how far the range of the magnetism extended, certainly it hadn't effected the last nubbin they encountered.

So there was the rub. They couldn't use the fire extinguishers, because of their current understaffed predicament. Even if they did have the people, the sanctuary was low on fire extinguishers. There had been a problem with a fire elemental earlier in the week, and they had exhausted their supply.

A crash behind her brought Helen back to the present. The still headless Nikola was struggling with a crazed, horny, and mindless Will. Obviously the serum in the Nubbin had worn off and the pheromone action had kicked on. Helen simply watched the two hopeless men, sighing in exasperation and amusement.


End file.
